Gunning For You
by Checkered Candles
Summary: Ikuto has an assassin mission: Kill Amu. Amu has an assassin mission: Kill Ikuto. Their personalities are compatible for friends, maybe even more, but they're still gunning for each other. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This here is a new fanfic, and the idea had come to me a while ago but I just never really started the story. I thought my idea was pretty original, except for the romance stuff because lets face it: its in every flippin story. But everyone loves those make out scenes and lemons, and it totally twisted my plot up like pretzels, so BOOOM. Here it is. Enjoy! BTW, this is somewhat more of the prologue than chapter 1 but...idk...it depends on how the reader looks at it ^^**

Silence. Don't let them hear your breath. The element of surprise is always useful, especially for seeing the victim's eye-widened jaw-dropped look of shock. Ah, that look is always _so_ satisfying. They never expect me to be the one to even think of this kind of thing. If they had to, they might've suspected others, their coworkers and such, but never me. Why? Well, because they_ trusted_ me. That's how it works. I befriend them, we spill our secrets to each other. Well, they do. I make up as I work and wing it, but they still believe me. They always do, and once I've learned enough of their secrets, I strike.

In a way, I think of it as a hobby, as well as a job. The idea that I have the power to do these kind of things makes me proud. It means I am strong. Stronger than they are, because they can't stop me. Stronger than I was before, when _I_ couldn't stop anyone. When I pull that trigger, I feel the urge to just laugh because the look of disbelief on their faces are that hilarious. It never tires me, never. When the blood splashes out violently in tiny splatters and paints the cement, I soak up the beautiful master piece that I just created. My boss has even called me the Black Cat of Misfortune once, and I liked that name's feel as it rolled off my tongue. Yes, I really liked it.

Right now, I can see my victim. She's going through her normal routine after work: Taking a shortcut through an alley to her apartment while carrying a Dunkin Doughnuts bag and coffee. I know all of this because I know everything about her. I persuaded, and she told. _Everything_.

"Amu," I call in a whisper. She turns slightly, but not enough to see me, then shrugs. I admit, she's a powerful woman. Not in social standards, but in physical and mental standards. She's confident, hardly hesitates, and joined multiple martial arts clubs back in college. She's strong, I'll admit it. "Amu," I call louder. This time, she turns, and smirks.

"Look who it is. Thought I heard you. Stalking me, Yoru?"

"Kind of." I breathed, and gave a chuckle. "You're just so sexy, couldn't resist." She rolled her eyes and shoved me lightly.

"Baaaaka. I thought you were a rapist for a second there." She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And what would you have done if I was?" I smirked. Grinning, she started cracking her knuckles.

"Beat you up, of course. Maybe kick you in the balls here and there. Cut off that beloved hair of yours, too."

I sucked in a breath. "That's a little harsh, now isn't it?" I really did like that hair of mine...I mean, I'm not narcissist, but it was a deep sexy blue and soft like feathers. It was something I liked to show off and be proud of.

Rolling her eyes, she put her hand on my shoulder. "It could always be worse, I could've said I'd kill you." She laughed. I stiffened for a second but relaxed instantly so as not to alarm Amu. "Neh, Amu."

"Hm?"

"What if you had to kill me for an absolute reason? Would you?" I was just curious. After all, Amu was interesting. Spunky. Shame she'd be dead so soon. I had the feeling we would've gotten along pretty well.

"Probably." She immediately answered, and smiled. For a split second, I sensed an eeriness behind that light-hearted expression. She didn't even show a bit of hesitation. Well, this _was_ Amu. Not exactly the most predictable person in the world. "You'd understand, right? Why I'd kill you?" She joked (was it my imagination or did she suddenly radiate coldness towards me? Pretty sure there was some eeriness.) but I just gave her a little half-smile, eyes gleaming. I glanced at my watch. It was time.

"Well, I hope _you_ understand, then." I tilted my head and gave a mock apologetic look, and brought out my gun hiding in my belt.

"Wh-Wha...? Woah! Y-Yoru!" Amu, staring, raised her arms as if to prevent me from closing in. As I backed her up to a wall, I noticed her hand coming out from her pocket. It looked like a cell phone...? Hah! Too bad there wasn't any signal-plus, my name wasn't even Yoru. Tough luck, Amu.

"Sorry Amu, game over. You lost." I smiled and prepared to pull my trigger. As my finger almost pushed that last inch, she laughed. It almost sounded like a never-ending laugh, and the way it rung out in the alley was _definitely_ eerie. Her sides shaking, she finally straightened up and stoop up tall, eyes narrowed with a dangerous spark contained inside them. Suddenly, it seemed like she was towering above me. I stopped.

"You know, it's funny. We seem to have the same jobs." Sneering, she gave a nasty grin and pulled out her own gun. Shit. That was some element of surprise.

**Hmm? Hmmmmm? so how was it? Amazing? Utterly a pile of shit? Review and tell me ur opinion-i dont judge. however, let me warn you, i dont welcome flamers or haters, unless theyre actually giving me constructive criticism. I've used this ex in my other stories, so here it is: If you review and tell me my story "sucks like dick" then no. that aint okay, bro. And yea, I'll be mad, bro. But if you tell me WHY it "sucks like dick" then ill just be like, "cool, ill sleep on it."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! i'm so glad you like this story! :) this chapter is important but also half filler ^^ well, the way i wrote it anyway. it actually comes in use lol. Btw, im so sorry i wont be able to update for a bit because guess what? School ended just 2 days ago for break. And just yesterday, i suddenly came down with a fukin fever of 101.5 -_-'" it sorta sucks lol, just spending my middle school young break days in my bed, and my head is killing me xD i was all woozy trying to walk to the bathroom. fail xD well, enjoy!**_  
_

_recap:_

_"You know, it's funny. We seem to have the same jobs." Sneering, she gave a nasty grin and pulled out her own gun. Shit. That was some element of surprise._

I froze for a moment. What the hell? Amu was sent to kill _me_? No! I was sent to kill her! What the hell?!

The dangerous looking pinkette snorted. "What? Surprised? You should know by now that I'm not the most predictable person in the world, Yoru, _if_ that's even your real name. Which I bet it isn't. The boss was right, you're so cowardly you can't even use your true name."

"...Who hired you?" I hissed through gritted teeth. This was _not _in my agenda. Did the boss know about this? I'll admit, I was somewhat worried. It's not everyday where someone catches _me_ by surprise-especially not my _victim_.

"Oh? You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right, 'Black Cat of Misfortune?'" She smirked. I glanced at her pistol: already loaded. Damn! How could I not have noticed anything? "Not that you won't be killed anyway..." She breathed.

"...Who hired you?" I repeated, careful to not take my eyes off her for one second and keeping my gun in posture so I could shoot her anytime. This time, as if I ruined her joke (which I did, and I would've smirked, too, if it weren't for the situation I was in), she gave me an icy glare.

"You really need to read the mood, you idjit. I was being nice, but you're starting to step over the line." Hissing, she stepped forward. I quickly started to adjusted my gun, but I could see she was already in position to shoot me before I could even move.

"...Wait. Okay, sorry." I couldn't believe I was doing this. Stalling for time? _Apologizing? _This wasn't Ikuto. The hell! "Didn't mean to ruin your joke. It was funny, I swear. I just don't want to be shot down right now, I mean, I just got the right to drink alcohol last week." I chose my words carefully, but I wasn't exactly lying. My 21st birthday was sometime last...month.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "How amusing. Is it true you're just 21?" For a moment, it seemed like she lost her cold demeanor.

"Uh...yeah..." What was she playing at? Suddenly, she gasped, chucked something at my gun making it clatter towards the street, and before I could panick and run after it, she dropped her gun as well. "Uh...Woah. WHAT?" This really was killing the mood, just what exactly is going on?

"I can't believe it! You haven't had alcohol yet? Oh, a person just _has _to get their champagne. It's what makes the world go round!" She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Alright, tell you what. I'll let you go this time, and treat you to some of the best champagne in the city. Then, I'll kill you. God, Yoru! I really can't believe it! If you told me sooner this ugly incident didn't have to have happened!"

My jaw dropped. Amu- the Amu that was just glaring and smirking and pointing a gun at me threateningly a second ago- was ...offering me _champagne?_ Was this some kind of a joke? Getting me to lower my guard down so she could kill me easier? Well if it was, I wasn't falling for it. This bitch could play bipolar-assassin nice guy all she wanted but I wasn't falling for it. As she turned towards the streets and was about to walk out, I picked up my gun slowly and pointed it at her back. My finger started pushing the trigger.

_Fwroo...KSH._ A bullet whizzed past my neck and into the cornering walls as I stared at Amu, now alert and more vicious-looking than ever, with her gun pointed once again at me. The movement was so quick...fluid...I didn't even notice anything! I-I...I let my widened eyes slowly drop into a narrowed gaze, glaring at the pinkette. The Black Cat of Misfortune can't be beaten. Especially not in a mission. I worked my life as an assassin, and I wasn't going to let a judo pinkette take it all away from me. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. I wasn't so stupid that I can't notice the difference between our speed. If I had to play actor for a while, so be it.

"Eh...Sorry Amu. Just picking it up, I swear, I wasn't gonna do anything with it." I gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ass. I'm not a retard, you know. I saw that finger, pulling that trigger, when I was about to get you some damn champagne!" She hissed, and this time there was frikin _fire_ in her eyes, blazing with absolute fury and annoyance. Just...What...the...hell?

"Um...I'm sorry. Shall we get some champagne?" I laughed nervously.

"Now you're talking!" Her eyes sparkled. I gawked. She...champagne...kill...?! "However, if you dare try anything like that again I'll kill you in the most unpleasant way possible." She smirked dangerously. Definitely bi-polar. "In fact, I'll poison you, then give you the antidote, then poison you again. Then I'll pour anti-freeze down you throat and kick you and punch you and stab you and oh, it'll be so gorg." I flinched as she hovered above me, was this chick a psycho? "Of course, if you just come with me for champagne like a good kitty I'll kill you with a single bullet." She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

No way. No way, no way! As she turned around, I quickly tapped the transmitter on my ear to hear my boss's orders. "Well, Yoru, I'll be damned. Amulet Inc seems to be one step ahead of us." After a while, came the reply. Amulet Inc? They were that famous company in America! Why were they here? "So sorry, I know this mission will be terribly difficult, but you're gonna have to go through with it. If you fail, or worse, if she gets through with _her_ mission, Easter, as well as you, will not be baring a nice fate." I almost groaned, but Amu would've probably shot me then and there. "Hint hint though: she has a weakness for champagne." Static crackled as he turned the receiver off to sit back and see how things would turn out.

Weakness for champagne. Funny, boss. I don't think that's very useful. Actually...wait...alcohol could be pretty useful. Got you now, Amu. I stared at the back of a happily-humming pinkette, swinging a gun casually with a hand.

**How was it? Lol i bet this surprised some of you guys with how it turned out. Didn't expect an alcohol-enthusiastic Amu, hmm? Don't worry. It'll be more serious in the following chapters ^^ Review please, tell me suggestions! And please, no trolling or flaming or just plain haters. I shake it off if you guys review and stuff, but it does annoy me. Sometimes idk if u actually mean the review, and it leaves me hanging on "wow...care to explain how i could help change my story so u dont go yelling through the com?" Of course, if it wasn't intentional (hack, idk, etc) then just tell me and ill be cool with it ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merp. I'm sorry. Slap me, slap me please. its punishment for procrastination. damn. it. bleh. merp xD well, here is your chapter! hm am i the only one who feels like Gunning for You is my worst story out of the three shugo chara fics i have? lol then again, i only have three...well i like this concept, i just guess i like my slave one better, and i definitely like Bittersweet :) **

**Ah, sigh, i am so busy with drawing xD such a sad excuse right? but it you like drawing, like me, i'm sure u understand that feeling of starting or working on a piece and then not wanting to stop forever and forever since you always find something to erase/add and at the same time while doing all this you just have to play music, right? for me its kpop and heavy metal B) quite the combo. lol BvB's "EVERYDAY, IT'S STILL THE SAME DULL KNIFE! STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY. YOUR. PRIDDDEEEEE!" followed by Nu'est's "Sandy sandy, won't you be my sandy? I'll love you etc" xD oh, music. **

* * *

I stared. And stared. And stared some more. I was getting impatient, and the predator inside me just wanted to launch itself at the pinkette sitting across from me. Actually, it might not have been my predator instinct. It could've just been my ability to read the situation and awkwardness. We were sitting in a french restaurant, as in a _fancy_ french restaurant. People here were rich. People here were high class. People here were dressed up in frikin tuxes and lacey, shimmery, dresses. And here I was, in my plain ripped jeans and black tee. Oh yeah, and with my emo blue hair along with a cross choker. Yup, and I was an assassin as well. Fitting in like a pro. How was Amu so calm? She was dressed just as casual: plain striped sweater with skinny jeans and knee length boots.

"Ah! 'Nother glass, please!" I watched silently as Amu ordered more champagne, giggling like an idiot. I should just shoot her now, I thought. No no, there are too many witnesses. And Amu would probably kill me first, god damn her reflexes. Realization hit me: this was the first time I'd been _scared _to try to kill someone. It was also the first time I'd met someone _better _than me. Ugh. The Black Cat of Misfortune was turning pathetic, indeed. "Haha, Yolluuuu, you are paying for this right?" My ears perked up (yes, perked, like a cat). Was she drunk? It seemed so. Her cheeks were red and she was bubbly and OOC. I smirked.

"No, Amu-koi, you promised you'd pay, remember?" I purred. She hicced and grinned.

"Oh yeah! Haha, you're so sweet, reminding me!" She hugged me and slapped down some cash onto the table. I watched her every move, reading her muscle movements and patterns. I wasn't going to screw it up this time. She clung onto my arm as she dragged me out the door. I didn't react. Stupid girl, what kind of assassin gets themselves drunk on the job? She definitely can't be better than me, I thought.

"Quickly, let's go." I gave her a low whisper, and lead her to the park. She gave me a confused look, and rolled her eyes.

"Are you planning to kill me here? Drunk? Since I let my guard down and we're all alone?" I narrowed my eyes. This girl... "It's not going to work." She moved closer until her mouth was right next to me ear. "I'm still faster than you even when I'm drunk. I'm not stupid enough to actually let someone as weak as you kill me." She whispered. I shivered. Just shoot her now! I growled at myself, and turned around quickly, my finger already ready to fire. My eyes widened, as I noticed my mistake.

Never turn your back on an assassin. No matter who it is, never do it.

I had a staring contest with the gun muzzle in front of my face. I never thought that _I_ would be dominated against. I was losing. Thinking quickly, I decided I'd have to escape for the day. Like a coward. Well, no matter, survival was first priority. Like a cat, I leaped out of the way just as the gun shot, a loud bang echoing through the trees as birds and squirrels fled. Light and agile, I thought, dancing away from the next bullet and the next. Just get out of here today, it's the first day. Things will get easier.

"You know, I personally don't care all that much about this mission." Amu called, smiling. "I like you. You seem like a cool guy." Oh? What was this?

"Is that so?" I replied, smooth as silk.

"Oh don't give me that tone." She sneered. "You know I could kill you anytime. Drunk or not, a cat like you is way too slow."

"Fine." My tone became cold. "Try and kill me, I dare you." I squared my shoulders, taunting her. Just take a shot, I thought. Take it, shoot me, leave yourself vulnerable. Because that would be the end for you.

"Stupid. Baka. Idiot." Amu laughed, and it was that same laugh that seemed like it would never end. An immense pain shot through my arm, and it felt like it was on fire. I gasped in surprise as red, hot, sticky liquid coated my arm and dripped slowly down, onto the grass. "Yeah, that's right you son of a bitch, I just shot you arm. Don't expect all that much mercy from me."

"...Bitch." I spat and escaped through the woods, where there was enough coverage to protect me. Shit, I had to stop the bleeding. I tore of some of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound. It instantly became soaked with red. Shit. I tapped my ear piece, hoping that the boss would be there. Static fizzled, then:

"Ah, Ikuto? Is everything quite alright? Did you deal with your mission yet?" Came the calm voice. The _calm_ voice.

"...No sir, I've just been shot in the arm and currently, my innards are exploding out of that hole." I growled.

"Oh...Snap. Dear, dear, Ikuto." The calm tone turned playful, which made me narrow my eyes. When the boss was like this, nothing good came out of it. "I did warn you, didn't I? You should've taken care of it faster."

"God damn you, sir." I muttered, walking steadily towards the direction of my apartment.

"Oh don't you use that tone on me mister," Sly. Like a fox. The old man had a plan, I realized. However, I doubt it was going to be simple and quick. "Hasn't Easter taught you anything?" He coughed. "Plan number 23: Hostages. Tell me what that plan is, Ikuto." My eyes widened but I merely recited.

"Plan number 23: Hostages. Find out and obtain the victim's cared for possessions or people. This plan should not be used unless the victim is being too aggressive, or has been assigned as the must-do plan, as it attracts to much unwanted attention." I tched, I didn't like this plan one bit. It was too flashy, too unnecessary, too slow, too...painful. I bit my lip.

"That's correct. Now, here's a clue. Room 141 in the Reve Hospital. It might have some security, but it should be insignificant to you." I tightened my grip on my wound. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" I mumbled. A rustle of leaves shook behind me and I cursed under my breath. I quickly slid behind a bush and leaped into the lowest branch of a tree.

"Stupid Black Cat of Misfortune, your one chance of escape has been ruined." A smirking Amu stalked out. I held my breath, knowing my camouflage should be perfect.

Bang. I stared at my shoulder.

Guess my camouflage wasn't so perfect...Damn. A new wave of blood cascaded over my other wound, and my whole arm was once again slick with hot, red, sticky liquid. The pain was electrifying, and I almost screamed. However, my last shred of dignity prevented me from doing so.

Last thing I remembered was falling to the ground, dirt supporting my impact, and then the world going black. And the thought: I was going to die.

* * *

**Um um um...did this make sense to you? Was it okay? I'm so sorry for not updating as quick as i'd like to...:( you can shoot me with a bazooka if you want, 3rd cabinet from the left. hm, i think this fanfic will be a pretty short fanfic. don't worry, it wont end here, it just wont be like those 20 chaptered stories xD thing is, i don't plan that far ahead sometimes, like for this story, and it just gets messy ;^; **

**well, advice, criticism, suggestions, everything is welcome! no trolls (unless ur a funny troll :D), haters, flamers plz! it just ruins the mood...hehe well back to listening to my awesome kpop . NU'ESTTTTTT! :D :D if you like that band please message me so i can scream of happiness to you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Finally updated, aren't you glad? No? Well...uh...I sincerely apologize ^^; and beg you all to not mob after me xD lol ok well more serious-ish, I wasn't on for a while because of my auditions for All State (which I made ;D) and a project which I stupidly tried to go overachieve mode and now probably won't be able to finish in time...sigh...and um embarrassingly enough, I forgot the plot to this story for like a month. No, wait, I remembered what happened later on, but I didn't remember what happened after ikuto got shot. for soooo long. -.- really ashamed, to be honest xD **

**Anyway, I really do apologize. You can Internet whack me with a leek if you want :3 if that makes you feel any better...ugh and I'm kinda annoyed because my parents just decided to go to the beach for spring vacation without even asking me and I was planning on working on my animazement costume... ;^; meh guess I'll cope. Somehow. But with my procrastination traditions I'm a little worried xD oh yes, and we're going to finally do an Amu POV! :D why? Because Ikuto, if you don't remember, is frikin knocked out cold ^^;**

**Anyway, IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going to be changing my username. Why? Because i dont like my current one... ^^; i find it a little silly, and really dont know why i chose it in the first place. think i'll change it to "checkered candles." Weird, right? Meh, well I like it so im sorry if my taste in names too stupid for you. i was going to change it to Qualia lol but then i was like screw that. then, i was going to change it to bubble tea but i was like screw that also xD then i was like: hmmmm i like candles. they smell good. lets go with candles. So i apologize for the inconvenience, and promise i won't change my username ever again (might break that promise but i will do my best not to). i might end up switching accounts but i doubt it, lol. so remember: Checkered Candles ;) because they smell good! **

* * *

Scratching my head, I fought with myself on how to handle this situation. I plastered on a smirk, stalked over, and laughed. "Stupid Black Cat of Misfortune, your one chance of escape has been ruined." He must've thought he was invisible or something, the way he was just confidently sitting in a tree. I sighed after I heard the grunt telling my that my bullet had struck home. To be honest, I was hoping he'd dodge it somehow. Or that I'd miss. But I've learned long ago I don't miss. I watched as the blood ran red and slick, covering his arm and spilling down his chest. I watched as he clenched his teeth in order to stop himself from screaming. I watched as his eyes started rolling back and his body fell off the branch. For once, the fear seemed to show plain on his face, right before he landed and officially passed out.

"Amu, how's it going over there?" An ugly sneer ran through my ear as the small chip vibrated.

"It's going just great, fuck you very much." I growled back, and I could hear his chuckling in the background. "He's passed out."

"Great, shoot him." I bit my lip.

"No. Later. I like this one, can't I play around for a bit?" I tried to sound innocent, like I was just some sadist. Ha, an innocent sadist. First time hearing that one.

It didn't work. "Amu, liking someone? What a joke. Shoot him. I want to hear the gunshot."

I clenched my fists in frustration. I didn't actually want to kill him. I mean, I never wanted to freakin' go and assassinate people, but I was even more reluctant to terminate this guy. I've researched this guy, he worked hard. Heart was stone cold according to my info so far, but he had climbed up and given up his emotions to become "successful." If you counted being one of the best murderers successful, anyway. In my perspective, yeah, because I have the same job. I heard his backstory was unknown, but meh, if you knew an assassin's backstory you could obliterate them easily.

"Amu, I don't hear any gunshots over there." The voice questioned, icy cold.

God damn it, Amu, toughen up. You're an assassin, a business ninja, you kill, you murder. You're supposed to just do your missions without hesitation. Or you'll lose your job, and then your life might as well be good as over. Why do you even care about killing this guy? He probably doesn't have any life besides killing anyway. And you've dirtied your hand with blood plenty of times, what difference does another time make? Just shoot the stupid man.

I slowly talked myself into it, and raised my gun. Ikuto's body lay pathetically on the dirt, his limbs splayed out awkwardly.

The bush rustled.

I slowly started to press my finger down.

And then, it happened.

Whether it was an answered prayer or another damn obstacle, I wasn't sure. A girl, probably no older than 7, ran out. She had on a bright smile, constantly looking behind her shoulder at something. I stopped the finger, and stared. She finally caught my gaze and stared back. We stayed like that for a minute, just staring with looks of surprise on our faces. Me, because she just randomly burst out, her because I was pointing a gun at someone. Even a little kid like her ought to know what this sort of scene meant. Her eyes slowly widened in horror, and her smile transformed into a terrified expression, like most children would do.

"Wait!" I pleaded, before she'd start the screaming. She nodded, staring at me, and she looked as if she wanted to just disappear and forget what might've been the worst 30 seconds of her life. "Don't worry, um, it's not what you think."

Static fizzed. "Amu, what the hell's going on over there?"

"Shut up! A little girl's present right now." I hissed.

"Oh who cares? Just kill him! The little girl can't do much harm."

"I have pink hair. Pink. I dare you to say she 'can't do much harm' when I'm reported and the company falls." That shut him up.

"Um, d-don't kill anyone. Please...It's..." She started to run.

"Don't you dare move." I snapped on instinct, and then cursed. She had fallen on her butt and was frozen, tears starting to form. Yes Amu, yes. Threatening an already horrified child will obviously help the situation. "I-I mean..." I narrowed my eyes. What to do...what to do? It was a sticky situation. I could always talk her out of me doing anything wrong...but what if Ikuto escapes during the conversation? And she's already seen a bloody man and me with a gun, I doubt even children as young as her would be naive enough to believe some excuse. Maybe I should just do as Boss says, and shoot him. What _can_ a little girl like her do, anyway? Tell the police? I'll just dye my hair and get some contacts. No, no, think, Amu. The kid can't be alone, what parent lets their daughter do that at night? If I shoot, the guardian'll come running. However, I could always just run before they catch up and see me. Yeah, I should just do that. Easiest and most time-saving, compared to letting her see my face longer while trying to convince her the gun I was pointing was meant for shooting trees.

I resumed my position. Ignore the kid and shoot the cat before he wakes up. The girl's tears starting falling, and she was sobbing with choked breaths while trying to crawl backwards on her butt. I let out a low growl. Screw this. I can't shoot someone in front of a little girl. I already did that once, I can't do it again! The moment scars them, and they can't just babble about it to anyone. What if this bright girl turns into a complete outcast, all because of me? Ami...Ami's already witnessed spilled blood because of me. And now look at her. What if this stupid sobbing girl was someone else's Ami? I almost shouted in frustration.

"Go. Go, stupid kid. Go before I shoot you." I hissed, my back to her. I heard her sobbing louder from behind. I whipped around, with a ready glare.

She ran. Time to go buy some bloody hair dye along with those uncomfortable contacts. **(AU: bloody is not referring to the color of red xD) **

* * *

**So um...how was it? Tbh, im not positive if this is what i planned to write, since i forgot the plot, remember? but i think this is good enough to work with, and im sure its close enough to what i had in mind before. im so sorry again for the wait, and god just kill me i feel terrible. I had to stay up until 12:30 last night to work on the project...and that's not healthy for people my age ^^; ummm, well now you know some of Amu's story...there won't be too many Amu POVs but i mean, like i said: ikutos out cold xD **

**tell me suggestions and advice, and what you thought? **

_**REMINDER OF MY NOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T READ MY AU NOTES IN THE BEGINNING: I AM GOING TO CHANGE MY USERNAME. WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE MINE. IT'S A LEGIT ENOUGH EXCUSE, AND I'M SORRY IF THIS WILL BE INCONVENIENT. WHICH IT PROBABLY WILL. I'LL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME TO CHECKERED CANDLES AND I HOPE THIS WON'T STOP YOU GUYS FROM SUPPORTING ME AND MAKING ME FEEL ALL SPARKLY INSIDE WHEN READING YOUR REVIEWS :D seriously, i'm sorry. **_


End file.
